The Great Hyrule Battle
by Giraffe-on-Dolphin
Summary: A dark force takes over Hyrule and it is up to Link, an underdog and very weak knight, to stop it. Will Link find his courage and learn to be a true knight? Will Link and Zelda fall in love? Read and find out!


_At the beginning of everything, their was 4 deities. The deities were powerful, but no soul could witness the greatness of the deities. The eldest, Din, created the earths and life and fire, when she had created the world she couldn't contain the knowledge of it's existence, and she had to tell her siblings. The remaining gods were amazed of Din's idea, to create people to see the power of they. Farore, the second eldest, created the winds and the sky. Nayru, the third eldest created the waters. The youngest god Hyrule, however, had no powers to contribute to the world. He was only given the power to name the world. He decided to call it Hylias. The three sisters loved the name and could not stand waiting for the people of Hylias to grow and to have word of the god and goddesses to get spread.  
The people grew, but nobody knew of how they came to be. Nobody knew the power of Din, Farore, Nayru, and Hyrule. The goddesses decided to create a fourth goddess that could have the ability to become human and spread the word of the goddesses and of Hylias. The sisters created Hylia. Hyrule knew nothing of Hylia, and when she was sent to Hylias, Hyrule was oblivious. Hylia began to spread the word of the goddesses and soon, they were accepted as the creators of Hylias  
Hyrule eventually found out about Hylia, as everybody on Hylias spoke of her. Hyrule was enraged at his sisters for not letting him know of Hylia. Hyrule's sisters tried to apologize to him, but his anger was too great. Hyrule left the sisters to live in his own version of the heavens. In his area, his anger fueled him to create his own new god. However, unlike the beautiful goddess of purity Hylia, the new god, Majora, was created out of spite due to Hyrule's sisters lying to him, this caused Majora to become an ugly, angry beast of pure hatred. Hyrule's anger eventually subsided, but it was too late, Majora was already there.  
Hyrule eventually reverted back to his calm personality, and Majora could not stand it. Majora took over Hyrule's body and puppeted him down to Hylias. Majora, working behind the scenes, terrorized people using Hyrule's body. The Hylians were horrified, the god they trusted and loved, was attacking people. He killed thousands. Hyrule was given the name Fierce Deity by the people. Hylia eventually learned the news of this "Fierce Deity" and decided to confront him.  
When Hylia met Fierce Deity, he attacked her. Majora knew nothing of Hylia's appearance, so he mistook her for a regular Hylian. However, when Fierce Deity tried to kill her, Hylia wasn't scathed. Majora eventually concluded the identity of Hylia. Majora wasn't happy about this and attacked her one more time, Hylia evaded this attack and hit Fierce Deity with a light arrow. This knocked Majora out of Fierce Deity and forced Hyrule to the ground. Hyrule opened his eyes and looked around. When Hyrule saw Hylia he didn't feel angry like when he had heard of her. He felt a feeling that no god could even describe clearly. He realized that he was in love with Hylia. He stood up and grabbed her by the hand, his bloody hand immediately became clean when touching hers. It also happened to be the first time Hylia had seen Hyrule and her feelings toward him were mutual. Hylia and Hyrule stared into each other's eyes. The romantic moment was broken up by the evil god regaining his body and charging towards Hylia. Hyrule pushed Hylia out of the way. He swung his sword at Majora and cut off the heart-shaped face he had. The monster was able to quickly put his face back onto his body. He charged once again, but towards Hyrule. Hyrule was too late to attack. He was knocked over by Majora. Hylia hit Majora with a light arrow and it caused him to lose his body again. Hylia grabbed Hyrule and the two ran away.  
The two told the other three goddesses of Majora. The goddesses created a new force called the Triforce. The Triforce had three components, each with a piece of the goddesses power. One represented Din and power, one represented Farore and courage, and the last represented Nayru and wisdom. Because Nayru, Farore, and Din couldn't go to Hylias and stop Majora themselves, Hylia and Hyrule brought it to Hylias Majora was waiting for them. Majora charged toward them again. But the gods protected themselves with the Triforce. Then, when Majora was on the ground, the two used the Triforce to kill Majora.  
Unbeknownst to them, Majora was still alive, but had the same reaction as he did to light arrows. He regenerated soon enough. and this time, he grew to an enormous size. Majora was created with the strength to kill the most powerful of gods, but only when angered. The, now giant Majora then used all of the power given to him by Hyrule to then kill him. Dark magic took over Hyrule's body and he eventually died.  
Hylia wept over the death of her beloved. When she told the news to Din, Farore, and Nayru, they only smiled. Hylia didn't understand, but with the power of the Triforce, Hyrule was going to regenerate as a Hylian man. The goddesses kept this fact as a secret as to surprise Hylia. Hylia renamed Hylias to Hyrule after her lover.  
10 years later, a boy named Link was born with the soul of Hyrule._  
 **"And that's about it."** Ganondorf turned to Zyora.  
 **"Fascinating..."** The mage woman replied.


End file.
